Childhood Games to Adult Curiousity
by xXxPoisonedAngelxXx
Summary: Ignore summary. Candy as a child becomes friends with Kouga and Inuyasha. One day she falls off a cliff and doesn't see Inuyasha and Koga until they're older. Koga feels a pleasent sensation when Candy is around. Is it love? Good story, rated K - T - M
1. Incoming! Candy is alive!

**Well, I decided to try this story out. It starts out K+, then T. But most the time it should be T… I think. I think it's very kawaii (cute).**

**Enjoy, I own no characters from Inuyasha or any other anime. Only my OCs.**

_**M**__o__m__**m**__y__'__**s**__ like a b__**u**__t__t__e__**r**__f__l__y. She's __**f**__r__e__e, a free __**s**__p__i__r__**i**__t. Free of all the __**h**__a__t__e and __**s**__o__r__r__**o**__w, free of all the __**b**__a__d__ things. Now mommy can be with daddy… __**h**__a__p__p__**i**__l__y__. Without __**m**__e__ being a __**b**__u__r__d__**e**__n_

"Get them!" the men shouted as they chased me out of the fire.

I had to get Candy out even it costs me my life. I saw that I would die protecting my baby girl, or live a life in silence and her having no father. The men chasing us soon died from the wild flames and we made it onto the fresh snow. Candy was crying and I held her tighter as I watched the houses fall. Candy has cherry blossom pink hair, midnight blue eyes, pale skin and blue kitten ears.

And… she's a hanyou, a half demon.

But… she's my baby.

~* Four years later *~

"Can I play?" a boy's voice asked the men and women playing with the ball. One man threw the ball across the bridge. The boy ran after it and as he turned around, the people started leaving. He had silver-white hair, matching dog ears, golden eyes and tan skin. He also wore a red kimono. I saw his sad look as he stared at the ball. A woman walked up and hugged him. It must have been his mother. I gazed sadly at them.

_That's _a real family.

"Inuyasha," the woman whispered to him soothingly. They started walking away until they passed the swings where I was and the boy stopped. He looked back at me, and tugged at his mother's sleeve, pointing at me. The woman looked back at me and they walked over. The boy sat next to me and he nudged my right arm.

"My name's Inuyasha," he started, "What's yours?"

"Candy," I replied with my tiny voice. I played with the emerald green sash around my black kimono.

"Well, what's wrong, Candy?" Inuyasha asked.

"Mommy's dead," I sniffled and Inuyasha looked at me sadly. Inuyasha's mother put a hand on my shoulder.

"Candy, how old are you?" she asked.

"Four," I hesitantly answered.

"I'm seven!" Inuyasha grinned. I shyly smiled, feeling the heat rise up to my cheeks. Inuyasha got up in front of me and offered me his hand. I got up too and took his hand.

"Wanna play?" he asked. I slowly nodded as we started walking towards a forest.

"I'm happy for mommy, you know," I said to him. He looked down at me in a confused manner.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked. I looked up to the blue sky.

"She's free," I said, closing my eyes.

"How? What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked again.

"Mommy's like a butterfly," I started, "She's free, a free spirit. Free of all the hate and sorrow, free of all the bad things. Now mommy can be with daddy… happily. Without me being a burden."

"Everything you said was true," Inuyasha started, "Except the part about you being a burden."

"Wow," another voice said, "Deep speech, little girl."

"Koga," Inuyasha growled. I blinked and looked up in the tree. There was a boy with tan skin, long black hair in a ponytail, icy blue eyes, pointy ears and a fur outfit. I could tell he was a full demon. I blushed a bit and hid behind Inuyasha. He jumped down in front of Inuyasha. I saw him smirk, showing a set of shiny white teeth.

"Hey Mutt-face-"

"Inuyasha," Inuyasha growled at Koga.

"Okay," Koga said, "_Inuyasha_ who's this?"

"Why should I tell _you_?" Inuyasha hissed at him. I tugged on Inuyasha's sleeve, blushing madly. He looked down with concern filling his golden eyes.

"S-Should I be scared?" I questioned, eyes flickering between Inuyasha and Koga.

"Just stay back," he instructed. I nodded and stared at Koga, who was smiling at me. I buried my face into Inuyasha's arm (not literally).

"Are you okay? You're burning up!" Inuyasha asked, but Koga put his hand on my forehead. I blushed even more at the contact.

"I-I… I'm f-fine…" I stuttered out. Koga kept his hand there on my forehead. Inuyasha glared at Koga.

"Get off of her Koga," Inuyasha warned. Koga smirked.

"What's her name?" Koga asked. Before Inuyasha could respond, I cut in.

"Candy! M-My name is Candy," I said, smiling, "And my dream is to have the best voice out of everyone. I want to be the best at singing!"

"Candy…" Inuyasha murmured

"And if you have a problem with Inuyasha…" I said, "You've got one with me!" Koga smirked.

"I've got _no _problem with a pretty little hanyou like yourself," Koga whispered in my ear. My eyes widened and I blushed. I felt my ears go up.

"Koga!" Inuyasha shouted, tackling Koga to the ground. I giggled as I watched them fight a bit.

"Guys! Cut it out!" I shouted, giggling. I pulled Inuyasha's ear, pulling him up, while I let Koga get up by himself.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Inuyasha shouted, trying to get his ear back. I let go and walked up to Koga and helped him up.

"Friends?" I asked them, holding out my hand with a smile. Inuyasha smiled and took one hand while Koga smiled, taking the other.

"_Best _friends," he added.

_**The years rolled by quickly, and we were the best of friends. That was true until Inuyasha and Koga were ten, I was seven, and that faithful day came along…**_

"Ha ha," I laughed, "You'll never beat me!" Koga, Inuyasha and I were racing. I was in the lead. When I reached the end of the cliff I stopped and pumped a fist into the air.

"I won!" I shouted in victory and triumph as Koga and Inuyasha reached the cliff.

"We know," they stated, rolling their eyes playfully. Suddenly a huge wind came by. I heard the rocks breaking off of the cliff. I couldn't move away quick enough. I screamed as I fell. I held my arm and hand out, hoping and praying that they would catch me.

"Candy!" they screamed in shock. I screamed, until I couldn't see them anymore. My back somehow hit a tree. I screamed out in pain.

"Oh my!" a little voice shouted, rushing over to me. I slowly opened my eyes only to see a girl with pale skin, chocolate brown eyes and long black hair.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked.

"I-I don't k-know…" I whispered. The girl looked older than me. The girl pulled me up and made me hop on her back.

"I'm Kikyo," the girl cheerfully said to me.

"My name's Candy," I said. I could tell the girl smiled.

"Such a silly name, yet it's cute," she smiled.

_**She healed me and let me rest until I was able to walk and do everything by myself. She let me go when I could. I was twelve years old by that time and Kikyo was fifteen.**_

_**All I did most the time was sleep. **_

_**When a cat demon, a half demon, is in a state of depression, we don't really age. We grow, but we don't show signs of aging. Only our appearance. **_

_**One day I saw a group. A large group if I might add. One girl had long black hair, tan skin and brown eyes. Another woman had long brown hair, matching eyes and tan skin and she had demon slaying equipment. I saw there was a monk with short brown hair and blue eyes. There was a little orange haired, blue-green eyes fox demon and a cat demon too. But who of them caught my eye. One had silver-white hair, matching dog ears and tan skin while the other one had long black hair in a ponytail, icy blue eyes, and tan skin. **_

"You come here to flirt with Kagome again?" the half demon spat at the full demon. The full demon that had black hair rushed over to Kagome.

"Uh, hi, Koga," the girl named Kagome greeted. So it _is _Koga!

"Hey Kagome," Koga said in a sexy voice. I blushed at how different it got.

I tried to get into character. I wasn't going to act all shy. I was going to try to be bold and brave.

I sucked in a deep breath and let it out.

"Flirting again, now are we Koga?" I asked, a smirk plastered on my face.

"Who said that? Show yourself!" Koga shouted. I laid down on the branch in the tree, put my hand my chin and smirked.

"Aw… you _really _don't know?" I started, "I thought you guys would know, nya~!"

"It can't be…" Inuyasha said as the light hit my smiling face.

"Oh, it surely can be," I said, "And it surely _is._"

"Candy?" they asked, eyes wide. I opened my midnight blue eyes. I gave a pout.

"Who else could it be?" I asked, still having a pouting face.

"But… you…" Inuyasha started.

"You… fell off that cliff…" Koga finished.

"True, but a girl nursed me back to health," I said, "I think her name was Kikyo."

"K-Kikyo?!" the girl Kagome shouted. I looked over to her.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"Why didn't you come find us?" Koga asked. I got up and jumped in front of him.

"Because you know hanyou's like Inuyasha and I are too lazy!" I said, poking Koga's nose, "Silly Koga-kun~!"

Koga blushed and suddenly the monk came up and grabbed my hands.

"Excuse me miss," he said as I blinked in surprise, "Would you consider baring my children?"

That took a moment for me to register. I burst out laughing.

"W-What did y-you j-just say?" I asked through laughter.

"Would you consider baring my children?" he asked again. Once I realized he was serious, I hit him so hard, he flew away. Koga smirked.

"Dang," he whistled. I smiled and hugged Koga and Inuyasha.

"I missed you guys so much!" I shouted. I felt Koga kiss the top of my head. I blushed and let go. I saw Koga smirk. He leaned in and whispered in my ear the words he said when we first met::

"I've got _no _problem with a pretty little hanyou like yourself."

He then bit my ear. I felt heat rising to my cheeks.

"Ah!" I shouted, holding my ear where he bit it. He chuckled a bit and smirked at me.

"Does Koga love that girl?" the demon slayer woman whispered to Kagome. Kagome shrugged and I blushed.

"I wonder what other changes you've gone through besides your now waist length hair," Koga smirked. (I still wore a black kimono with an emerald green sash tied in a bow in the back around my waist.)

"S-Shut up Koga-kun!" I whined. He smiled and he picked me up bridal style. I squealed.

"Hey, Mutt-face!" Koga called.

"What?!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"If you're such a brother to Candy, why don't you come and stop me from mating with her?!" Koga yelled, taking off.

"What!?" Inuyasha shouted, charging after us.

"W-We're not r-really going to m-mate, r-right?" I stuttered out. Koga smirked.

"No, I'm just getting some fun out of Inuyasha," Koga said, "_Unless_, you _want _to."

"N-No!" I shouted as Koga kept running, chuckling along the way.

I-I… I think I love him… again.

**Kawaii, ne? Review please~!**


	2. Inuyasha's Vision & Needed Explainations

**Candy:: Sorry for the long wait and thanks for the reviews~**

**I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**Enjoy, nya~**

**BTW, Keitaro means blessed and Ikuko means sustaining child.**

Inuyasha's mind was freaking out. He was thinking about Candy and Koga's babies. One was a girl and one was a boy. It was a little vision.

_== The "Vision" ==_

"_Mommy! Daddy!" the little girl shouted, running to Koga and Candy. She had the same hair as Candy but with a black streak, one midnight blue eye like Candy and one lighter blue eye like Koga, pale skin, and she wore a blue kimono with a pink sash around her waist. She had black kitty ears and a black wolf tail._

_The boy followed behind slowly. He was a spitting image of Koga, the only difference was that he had his mother's eyes. He even wore the same outfit as Koga!_

"_Ikuko, Keitaro!" Candy exclaimed in happiness, catching Ikuko as she jumped into her arms. _

"_Hi Mommy~!" Ikuko exclaimed. Koga smiled at his son and patted his head. Keitaro looked up and grinned slightly._

"_Hey, Mom, hey, Dad."_

"_Come on, let's eat," Koga said. Before Koga and Candy got inside, Koga pulled her towards him and smirked. Candy smiled and giggled. Koga wrapped his arms around her waist and hers around his neck. He nuzzled and nipped at her neck, and then kissed her passionately on the lips. _

_== The End ==_

Inuyasha suddenly fell over.

"Inuyasha!" they shouted. Inuyasha picked himself up and started running, full speed.

"Koga! I'm gonna kill you!" he shouted.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Kagome sweat dropped and later sighed, following after him.

_Ah . . . poor Inuyasha . . . _

~* With Koga and Candy *~

Candy decided to lay down in the grass of a meadow after Koga put her down. She could feel the gentle breeze on her face. Her cat tail swished around in happiness.

Koga sat down behind her and stroked her hair. He lifted up her head and put it on his lap, making her blush a bit.

"I'm sorry we couldn't find you," Koga apologized, "No . . . I'm sorry _I_ couldn't find you."

Candy opened an eye and looked up at Koga. Her right ear twitched and she smiled. She let out a tiny sigh of content.

"It's okay, really. I should've looked for you guys," she said, trying to shoulder the blame.

Koga gave her a small grin and started playing with her cat ears. He heard giggles coming from under him, so he smirked at her.

Their eyes locked and they both blushed. His eyes softened when he saw little Candy in Candy's round eyes.

She got up a bit, turning herself around. Her butt was sorta in the air because her back was arched, her hands were in front of her, her cat tail was swishing lightly, and she was dazed by Koga's eyes.

They started leaning in until their foreheads were touching and their noses were brushing together.

Their lips touched for a moment, but there was a sudden loud noise, making them jump.

Koga fell back and Candy jumped forward. She was holding tightly onto Koga's chest. Koga looked around and saw nothing.

The noise came back, and this time, things happened in vice versa.

Now _Koga_ was on top of _Candy._

But Koga's right arm seemed to be trapping her but touching her cheek also, his left leg was in between Candy's, his face was centimeters away from his and his left hand was on her . . . uh . . . _chest_ area.

His two companions came out. It was Ginta and Hikaku (am I right?). They stared at Koga and Candy in shock. Candy and Koga both blushed.

"I-It's not what it looks like!" Candy shouted.

Suddenly, Inuyasha and his friends arrived, staring at their position also. Their blush increased.

"I-It's not w-what it l-looks like, I-I swear!" Candy shouted.

Inuyasha fainted.

They watched him fall with WTF expressions on their faces.

_I can't wait to hear them try to explain this to everyone else . . . _

**Candy:: lolz, review~**


	3. Anger, Confusion, Giggles and Sadness

**Candy:: lolz, I just couldn't bring myself to leave things like that so soon~! X3 **

**I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**Enjoy~!**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()000000()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Inuyasha woke up shortly, and he was freaking out.

"Koga _wasn't_ lying about mating with Candy!" he shouted. Candy ran over to Inuyasha, Koga walking behind.

"I-It's not what you think!" Candy shouted. When Koga reached them, Inuyasha glared at him. Koga smirked at Inuyasha anyways.

"We just heard loud noises," Koga said, "The first time she jumped on top of me."

He ended with a smirk. Inuyasha was steaming.

"Of course she would!" he started, "She's a cat! It's instinct! Plus, you're a wolf, jumping on her in fear. And you call yourself the leader of the wolf demon tribe."

Koga's smirk disappeared. They soon started fighting, making everyone sweat drop.

"Did they do this when you knew them?" Sango asked Candy.

"All the time," Candy sighed with a tiny smile, "And I thought they changed."

"What are you anyways?" Shippo asked.

"I'm a half demon, a cat," she replied with a smile.

"Half demon? You're a hanyou?" Kagome asked in surprise. Candy nodded with another smile.

"Hey, if you have a tail, why doesn't Inuyasha have one?" Shippo asked.

Candy shrugged, "No clue."

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!" Kagome shouted, tired of their constant insults. Inuyasha fell and Candy was amazed.

"Got any other things like that?" Candy asked.

"What do you mean? For what?" Kagome asked in confusion.

"For Koga," Candy giggled, "To keep that crazy wolf under control."

Sango and Kagome giggled at Candy's comment.

"Kaede might actually have some left!" Kagome giggled. Inuyasha glared at her. Koga looked at Kagome laughing as we talked. I looked over to him.

_Is he really over this Kagome girl? I mean, look at her! Perfect hair, perfect skin, perfect eyes, perfect everything! I'm jealous but she's nice. And also, I already know I can't have what she can . . . or what she has . . . She stole his heart away from me didn't she?_

**Candy:: I know, you hate me because the chapters are short, but look, it's cool, ne? X3 Review!**


End file.
